


New Ways

by listlesszo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vibrators, also aoi tops, if they came here for the ishimondo, man i hope people read the tags or they might get confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlesszo/pseuds/listlesszo
Summary: Sakura is more than eager to help Aoi with a newfound problem.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	New Ways

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i wrote this and. now i have 385035 nsfw sakuraoi headcanons. theyre also such a cute couple aaaa
> 
> anyways, hope you like this. :)

Tonight felt like it was going to be different.

She couldn’t even say why, just that kisses were getting longer and longer, and stopping was getting harder and harder. There wasn’t _any_ advice for this, endless websites telling her to _just wait until the mood strikes_. But when? How was she to know when they both wanted _it?_ (whatever was?) She could only rely on her gut, which always told her the truth. Most of the time.

“Aoi, forgive me if I’m wrong, but you seem to have a lot on your mind.” Sakura turned from the TV screen, her brow furrowed. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Aoi felt herself redden, pretending the movie was really interesting. “Um. It’s nothing. Do you want more popcorn?” Before Sakura could even answer she grabbed the huge-still half full-bowl and bolted to the kitchen. While the bag spun in the microwave, she splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath.

This was hard. But _why?_ She knew Sakura would listen to her about anything. But what if it was too early? What if only Aoi was gathering pleasure from their make out sessions, and Sakura was only pretending? Tears formed in her eyes. All this over _sex_. They were both athletes, they should’ve been able to get over this hurdle! Or, better, yet, ignore it all together.

“Aoi.”

Sakura stood in the door. Her sweatpants hung loose around her muscular frame, t-shirt drooping over the waistband in a way that made Aoi want to run and kiss her all over. Instead, she opened the popcorn and poured it into the bowl.

“Sorry,” The swimmer whispered. She tried to pretend she was fine, but those stupid tears bubbled over and she began crying. 

“Aoi. Please, sit.” She did, and Sakura kneeled down in front of her. “Now, tell me what is going on.”

 _Your eyes are really pretty and I want to kiss your collarbone and GOD I feel bad for thinking about you this way_. “Um. If I told you you would hate me.” 

“Nonsense.” Sakura’s voice was low, steady. “If something is bothering you, there is nothing wrong with talking to me about it. And,” The taller woman lifted a hand to Aoi’s cheek, rubbing a stray tear away, “How could I ever hate you?”

Aoi took a shuddering breath, allowing herself to calm down. “Lately I’ve…been thinking about you in… _new ways_.” And then her breath hitched, and she turned to ignore the red subtly forming on Sakura’s cheeks. Silence. Then, Sakura began to get up, and she placed a hand on Aoi’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we go in the back?”  
…

Sakura’s room was always the same. Slightly dated flower bedspread, protein power bottles stacked in the closet. A single bottle of perfume on the dresser, the scent of it filling the air. It reminded Aoi of their date nights, which they helped each other get ready for. Now, even though they preferred to stay indoors a lot, Sakura still put a couple sprays on, and that wonderful smell always greeted Aoi. It was as lovely as her girlfriend’s name.

Now, they lied down on the bed, looking in each other’s eyes. Aoi was still nervous. Yet Sakura just smiled slightly, and before either could speak they leaned in to kiss. Kissing, at least, was normal. They kissed after dates, kissed to say goodbye, kissed when I love you didn’t quite suffice. But now, they kissed with the intent to…do something, whatever _something_ was. How were they supposed to even tell when it was time? All Aoi felt right now was a little warm. She pulled back to take off her sweater, exposing her simple tank top. Sakura paused, her eyes dipping to the ample cleavage now on display, and right as Aoi thought to cover it with her hand, Sakura went in for another kiss. 

Except now, warm hands met hot flesh, and Aoi shifted when Sakura began moving from her shoulders down to the end of her tank, their kisses getting less calculated.

“May I put my hands under your shirt, Aoi?” 

The swimmer giggled. “Alright. You don’t have to ask, though. I trust you.”

Those hands traveled up, up, then moved to the swimmer’s back. She almost complained, but her words escaped when she felt her bra unlatch. The sight of her bra being thrown off the bed combined with the feeling of Sakura moving to be on top of her made Aoi suddenly, and loudly, moan.

Both girls went quiet. Aoi blushed. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “That, um, felt good. You can…you can continue. Well-“ She propped herself up, Sakura scooting to give her room, and took her tank top off, the cold air making her nipples stiffen. They resumed kissing, but their hands roamed free, and when another moan popped out of Aoi she felt less embarrassed. The gentle warmth spread further, and she spread her legs to get more friction on the place she needed it the most. As she found a rhythm, she tugged on Sakura’s shirt, which the taller woman removed one handed. Golden muscles filled Aoi’s view, and she felt the hard ridges, in awe of the beauty in front of her.

“Sakura, I-“she swallowed. “You’re turning me on so much right now I- _god_.”

Red seeped through those muscles, and Sakura got up, her eyes wider than Aoi had ever seen. She panicked, thinking she crossed a line, but Sakura began rapidly digging in her nightstand, unearthing a large pink vibrator. 

“Take off the rest of your clothes.” She instructed, sliding off her sweatpants and underwear before climbing back on the bed. Aoi did the same, and the fact that they were both naked failed to register. There was only anticipation and a desperate need. She knew what she wanted to do now. It was perfectly clear. She shifted so Sakura was lying on the bed, scooting lower and lower, eyes locked on her girlfriend’s the whole time. Without even opening her mouth, Sakura shut her eyes and nodded. 

_Alright_. Aoi moved forward before getting too embarrassed. She had never done this before, but she _did_ know her own preferences, and hoped they matched Sakura’s somewhat. She stuck her tongue out, experimenting, and inwardly smiled when the taller woman already started shifting. Aoi grew bolder, laying her tongue flat down, giving long licks before focusing on the clit. Sakura hummed, her breathing getting heavier, and Aoi felt a rush of heat to her crotch at the thought that she could render such a strong woman to a breathless mess with just her tongue. She went faster, faster, feeling those lower lips get thicker with arousal, then Sakura let out a single moan and a lovely wetness blessed Aoi’s face.

“Oh my. Wow.” Sakura panted, and Aoi quickly climbed up to lay in her arms.

“Was that okay? I’d never-“

“It was perfect. Would you like me to-do you want a turn?”

The thought of Sakura on her knees made her a little dizzy, but she wanted to have an orgasm with her girlfriend. She grabbed the vibrator and grinned. 

“I’ve got a better idea. Are you up for another round?”

“Well of course. My stamina can withstand multiple climaxes, Aoi.” Tease! Who knew Sakura had it in her? Aoi stuck her tongue out and turned on the vibrator, starting with the lowest setting. It buzzed loudly, and she situated herself to put it in between her and Sakura. It felt amazing, the vibrations mixing with the warmth of Sakura’s crotch. She turned the setting higher, mouth dropping open to release a loud moan. 

“Mmm I-Sakura, touch me. _Please_.” Her girlfriend complied, putting her hands on her breasts, rubbing a rough thumb over her nipples. Aoi quickened her humps, feeling the pleasure strike her clit again and again. Her orgasm was approaching, filling up, up, enough to make tears fall from her face as it finally broke, and she screamed Sakura’s name. Sakura finished too, a little quieter, her hips moving to cover for the aftershocks. Aoi turned off the vibrator, the continued pleasure too much at the moment. She collapsed on top of Sakura, smiling.

“Wow.” 

“Now, this is why you talk to me if you are feeling upset.” 

Aoi settled into her girlfriend’s arms, closing her eyes. “You’ve made your point, honey. I’ll be talking to you a _lot_ more now.”

“Funny.” Sakura leaned over to turn off the lamp, then pulled the covers over them. “Tomorrow morning we’ll be eating donuts to celebrate this relationship milestone, yes?”

Aoi laughed. Her heart swelled at the way their love was still the same. Nothing awkward. She loved Sakura for being so understanding.

“Of course.” She said, kissing the top of her lover’s head. “We’ll be eating donuts tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
